


清晨的吻

by LeftAtrium



Category: Chinese Comedian RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-27
Updated: 2020-01-27
Packaged: 2021-02-27 13:42:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,124
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22428031
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LeftAtrium/pseuds/LeftAtrium
Relationships: 周九良 - Relationship, 堂良, 孟鹤堂 - Relationship
Kudos: 8





	清晨的吻

阳光透过两边窗帘未交叠的缝隙在床上画出一条金色的线，孟鹤堂贴着周九良侧着躺在一起，叠着放在小腹上的手，小腹已经有些微微的隆起，穿着宽松的睡衣的时候已经可以看到突出的一个可爱的小尖尖。孟鹤堂贴着小腹轻轻地摩挲，轻吻了一下耳后的痣，用带着一点小胡茬的下巴蹭了蹭耳后细嫩的皮肤。周九良在孟鹤堂的怀里动了动，哼唧了一下，转了个身埋进孟鹤堂的怀里，环上了腰身，乖巧的小肚子顶着孟鹤堂，下巴放在周九良松软的钢丝球里:“醒了？是不是吵醒你了？”  
周九良摇了摇头，带着惺忪的睡眼眯着眼睛看着孟鹤堂，好像无论什么时候孟鹤堂在周九良的眼里都是好看的，即使头发凌乱，眼角挂着眼屎。周九良仰起脸来压在孟鹤堂松软水润的唇，要说亲吻改的是孟鹤堂。刚刚苏醒的孟鹤堂被这甜吻唤醒了半个灵魂，手插进蓬松的钢丝球箍着周九良的后脑往自己的怀里送，一口含住绵软的唇，湿濡的舌将唇舔到的水润泛着盈泽的光，随后扫开唇缝一口咬住乖巧的舌尖，周九良嘤了一声滴在孟鹤堂的胸口。孟鹤堂叼着小舌嘴角上扬，翻身把周九良压在身下，继续着清晨的吻，不老实的手沿着紧绷的颈线往下抚摸过丰腴的乳房，滑过隆起的小腹，在圆润的屁股上掐了一把，勾起内裤的一角伸向白皙嫩滑的两股之间。周九良猛然抓住孟鹤堂的手腕，咬痛了孟鹤堂的唇。孟鹤堂吃痛撑起来，看着躺在身下浑身白皙但是泛着红的周九良，如果不是有着身子，或许周九良早就被他生吞活剥拆吞入腹了，那还能等着周九良咬他的舌。  
孟鹤堂捏住他的耳朵，假装嗔怪倒:“怎么？你要谋杀亲夫？当寡夫吗？”  
周九良鼓着腮帮子，气鼓鼓地想一只小猫儿:“大夫都说了，现在不行……再等等～再说了，晭晭还睡着呢，你干嘛呀，别教坏了她～”  
孟鹤堂仰天长叹，翻身砸在床上，床垫弹了弹:“啊啊啊啊啊啊啊，为什么？”又一个鲤鱼打挺坐起来，指着周九良的肚子:“都怪你这个小崽子……”  
周九良捧着肚子在床上咯咯笑着，笑出了眼泪，孟鹤堂躺下又把周九良揽在怀里:“在房间里闷坏了吧，再忍忍，你和晭晭现在是我们家的大熊猫儿，重点保护对象！”  
周九良往孟鹤堂的怀里靠了靠:“没事儿，反正我和晭晭有你养着，我不怕～”  
“九良啊，你们仨就是我的宝儿～”  
“孟哥啊，等会再煽情吧，我饿了～”周九良又摇了摇头，揉了揉肚子:“不，是乖宝儿饿了～”  
“好，那我去给你做早餐。吃什么啊？”  
“我要吃面条，要卧两个鸡蛋的那种～”周九良比了一个二，小嘴又抿成了猫唇，如果不是肚子里揣着宝宝，他是真的忍不住。  
“你要我下面给你吃？”孟鹤堂挑了一下眉骨，眼神猥琐。乖巧的小九良现在满心满眼都是卧了两个荷包蛋撒了葱花碎的面条，哪里想得到孟鹤堂嘴里的虎狼之词。  
“嗯嗯嗯嗯～”周九良甩着钢丝球。  
“真的？”孟鹤堂又问了一次。  
“嗯嗯嗯嗯嗯嗯～”  
周九良这才反应过来，涨红了小脸儿，钻进了被子:“啊啊啊孟哥，你怎么这样啊……”  
孟鹤堂隔着被子揉了揉周九良:“好啦，我去做早餐啦～”走之前还去靠了靠睡在旁边床上的晭晭，掖了掖被子，小小孩儿，又不上班，又不愁吃穿，睡得四仰八叉的，弹了弹晭晭水润弹滑的脸蛋儿。  
孟鹤堂觉得自己就是幸福的，拥着周九良，抱着晭晭，还即将迎来第二个宝宝，心情如同初生的太阳一样灿烂！  



End file.
